Coexistence is Boredom
by Ares Sasuke
Summary: Un nuevo deathnote. Un nuevo plan para purificar el mundo. Y un clérigo totalmente descarriado. Raito y L toman sus respectivos lugares para hacer justicia. Una batalla final que tiene lugar en el Jardín del Eden. LRaitoL.
1. L'erreur Humaine

Hola! Vengo con una nueva historia de Death Note. A mí me está encantado esta historia, así que espero que les guste mucho. Yo haré todo lo posible para que la traducción haga justicia a la historia original.

**Coexistence is Boredom**

Autor: **Sakurazukamori6**

Traductora: **Ares Sasuke**

**Disclaimer**: Death Note pertenece a Tsugumi Oba y Takeshi Obata, y la historia es de Sakurazukamori6. Yo traduzco, mientras me lamento por lo que le pasa a L… (hay alguien que no lo sepa aún?)

_**N/a:**__ Esta historia tiene lugar después de que Raito recupere sus recuerdos, pero por el simple bien de la diversión deja las esposas un poco más. Entiendo el elemento AU, pero permitídmelo. Así que los lectores tendrán a un Raito enteramente consciente, que quiere a L bien muerto, mientras está encadenado a él. Disfruten._

* * *

_--El Error Humano--_

Esta era la fase final de su plan.

Raito había salido de su calvario inocente, y _aún así_ L no le había liberado de las cadenas que les unían. Sabía que era porque el detective era un absoluto cabezota en lo que se refería a sus teorías, e incluso si había toneladas de pruebas que decían lo contrario, no le soltaba.

Al final, L confiaba en su instinto, y esto molestaba infinitamente a Raito ya que este rasgo cabezota suyo le seguía dejando como principal sospechoso. Nada de lo que hacía era suficiente. L tenía una mente de ideas fijas en cuanto lo que se refería a él, como si cualquier otro no fuera lo suficientemente bueno para ser Kira, lo que debería haber sido gratificante, pero dicho claramente, era una molestia.

Era increíblemente irritante estar tan cerca de tus metas, y aún así tenerlas fuera de tu alcance, donde incluso el más pequeño empujón a favor de L podría torcer la balanza del caso. Era en esos momentos cuando tenía que ser más cuidadoso.

Pero Rem, a quien una vez había creído capaz (más capaz que Ryuk, por lo menos) estaba actuando de manera muy extraña, ¡lo que estaba torciendo completamente sus planes!

Después del interrogatorio de L -- el cuál había sido un desastre por parte de Rem -- se había quedado fuera del edificio. Suponía que Rem había sentido el peligro en las preguntas del detective, y como no quería que le pasara nada a Misa, o lanzar más sospechas, prefería evitar repetir la situación, incluso aunque ahora estuviera unida a él por la propiedad del cuaderno.

Se supone que ella tenía que matar a L por él, pero como no había sido capaz de decirle a Misa que continuara con los juicios la última vez que la había visto -- ¡la constante presencia de L era tan molesta! -- la rubia estaba completamente a salvo. La motivación para que Rem matara a L con el cuaderno no existía, y esto obligaba a Raito a esperar otra oportunidad.

Observando rencorosamente al shinigami detrás de los cristales tintados mientras rodeaba el edificio como un buitre blanqueado, Raito fue devuelto bruscamente al presente por el tintineo del metal.

"Nunca he visto nada parecido," oyó decir a L a su lado, su cara a dos pulgadas del cristal, y con sus desagradables ojos pegados al dios de la muerte flotante. "Es casi como pasarse por el Discovery Channel."

A Raito le entraron ganas de resoplar, pero lo transformó en una sonrisa. "Espero que vuelva al edificio. Si tenemos suerte, quizá se sienta sociable después de una hora volando."

No sabía qué había provocado a L, pero pronto sintió la presión de esos ojos midiéndole. Raito, que no era el tipo de persona que retrocede ante un desafío, le devolvió la mirada con la cabeza alta, e incluso ofreció una de las muchas encantadoras sonrisas de su arsenal. "Deberíamos volver con los otros. No creo que debiéramos tomarnos descansos en un momento como este, Ryuuzaki."

L todavía le miraba, pero pronto se giró hacia otro lado como si hubiera perdido el interés. "No es cuestión de tomar descansos, Yagami-kun," dijo, y caminó abruptamente hasta el sofá, arrastrando a un Raito sin ganas de seguirle.

Sentándose en esa peculiar manera suya, L presionó su pulgar en el labio inferior, pensativo. De nuevo, dirigió esa aplastante mirada a Raito. "Lo mejor sería probar el Death Note," comentó; su pulgar se movió distraídamente por su boca, pero sus ojos nunca perdieron de vista a su objetivo.

"Pero Ryuuzaki," dijo Raito con falsa sorpresa, "eso sería igual que lo que hace Kira. Es un asesinato lo pongas como lo pongas." La firmeza en su voz hizo que los ojos de L se abrieran en algo parecido a diversión. Raito odiaba esa mirada condescendiente. Era una mirada que decía claramente, _'Oh, ya está Raito-kun haciendo teatro'_.

"¿Incluso con el empuje que le daríamos a la investigación, sigues opuesto a probarlo?"

No. No iba a caer en algo tan estúpido como los juegos de palabras de L. Incluso si L estaba sugiriendo que se oponía a la idea _porque_ era Kira, el detective sólo se agarraba a un clavo ardiendo.

"Sigo sin estar de acuerdo. No está bien, Ryuuzaki. Hay una obligación moral que tenemos que mantener como investigadores de este caso. Deberías saberlo," le regañó Raito, con un tono que superaría al de su madre cualquier día de la semana.

"Sí… supongo que tienes razón." L observó el suelo con una versión menos potente de su mirada. Casi parecía que estaba bizco mientras sus ojos recorrían la alfombra, como canicas imposiblemente negras deslizándose por una superficie lisa. L volvió a apoyar la cabeza en el sofá y giró la cabeza a un lado sin indicaciones de ir a parar pronto.

"Estaba seguro de que Raito-kun estaría de acuerdo conmigo," dijo, con un suspiro fingido en su voz. No ofreció más de sus pensamientos, pero Raito sabía que no había necesidad de sacar las cosas de quicio. Lo único que pasaba es que L estaba deprimido por el caso y se estaba desquitando con él.

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó, con una voz de preocupación en el tono de alguien que aguanta a L cada día. Ocasionalmente necesitaba mostrar su propia frustración por no resolver este caso -- incluso si a su corazón le venía bien ver la derrota momentánea del detective. "No me digas que te estás deprimiendo otra vez. No deberías rendirte, Ryuuzaki. Échale un poco de ganas." Se sentó en el brazo del sofá y puso una mano sobre el hombro del detective.

La cabeza de L se paró mientras le miraba con más concentración de la que la reconfortante mano requería. Ratio sonrió, sin mostrar signos de estar molesto. Aunque puso un poco de tensión en su pecho; la mirada de L no sólo brillaba cuando te miraba, sino que te atravesaba. Se necesitaba tiempo para acostumbrarse, pero Raito no era ningún miedoso en cuanto a guerra psicológica. Era más que capaz de mantener sus propios movimientos.

Pero la manera en la L miraba la mano en su hombro le hizo reconsiderar el gesto. "Oh, lo siento. No quise –"

La sensación de un pelo denso, mientras L giraba la cabeza en su dirección, hizo que Raito se quedara a mitad de la frase. Oyó al detective suspirar y luego le observó mover la cabeza hacia otro lado. "Es bueno tener un amigo como Yagami-kun. Siempre me animas," respondió de esa manera tan ignorante que sabías que esa falsa porque él nunca podría ser ignorante.

Raito le dio una amigable palmada en el hombro, apartó su mano y se sintió caer por dentro ante el recordatorio de que a L también le gustaba jugar a sus propios juegos. Esto nunca había escapado a su atención, pero le seguía fastidiando que alguien se metiera con él tan descaradamente, y a la vez tan casual, que no era fácilmente distinguible del modo normal de conversación del detective.

L siempre estaba jugando con él, siempre haciendo y diciendo cosas que provocaban que chocaran.

El bastardo sacado de la noche-de-los-muertos-vivientes era muy convincente, especialmente cuando había dicho no mucho tiempo que pensaba que eran "amigos".

_¿Amigos?_

'_Hmm, discúlpame mientras voy a vomitar.'_ Era lo que había pasado por su cerebro en ese momento. De la única manera en la que podía ver una declaración tan "conmovedora" dirigida hacia él era como una táctica. L intentaba atraparle. Era bueno manipulando gente, pero Raito también.

Raito era muy bueno manipulando gente. Sólo había que ver el espléndido trabajo que había convertido a una acicalada Misa en una seguidora al culto de un solo hombre. Era pura perfección la manera en la que la manejaba, y sería pura perfección la manera en la que manejaría a L. Incluso si tenía que utilizar los mismos métodos que había utilizado con Misa para atrapar a L en una esquina.

Misa le miraba como una especie de Dios. Había sido admirablemente fácil ponerla a su favor, pero L sería complicado, ya que tenía sus propias opiniones que no permitirían un simple lavado de cerebro como había bastado con Misa, o con todos los demás.

Para ganarse a L no valdría algo tan simple. _Pero_ L tenía algo en común con Misa de lo que él se aprovecharía a fondo.

Estaba interesado en él.

Misa estaba interesada en él por la comprensible razón de que creía que él era perfecto material para novio, y las razones de L iban por la línea de la fascinación por un oponente y un sospechoso potencial.

Misa quería amor de su persona por lo que haría cualquier cosa, mientras que L tenía un interés en él por el que haría prácticamente cualquier cosa para averiguar quién era realmente Raito.

De estas dos emociones paralelas, una era romántica y la otra quizá era puramente curiosidad intelectual. Pero siempre había una emoción más profunda detrás de sentimientos tan extremos como esos, y de ahí, Raito planeaba explotar la extraña relación que tenía con L.

Para hacer eso, tendría que trabajar con un aspecto de la personalidad de L que era fácil de explotar. Había una debilidad en algún sitio del detective más importante del mundo. Cierto que esa debilidad sería difícil de ver ya que L la escondía muy bien, pero existía.

Su método hasta ese momento había sido cambiar la opinión que L tenía de él siendo amigable, pero con la educación sólo se podía llegar hasta un punto. Suponía que no estaba siendo lo suficientemente "amigable". Tenía que ofrecer algo más fuerte para confundirle, y lo único que le venía a la mente después de la amistad era…

Amor, la eterna trampa del ser humano.

Puede que las sospechas de L estuvieran al frente de cualquier cosa que estuviera relacionada con él, pero todavía existía la duda siempre a tener en cuenta de si Raito era Kira. Después de todo L era humano, y a pesar de su impresionable perspicacia que en ocasiones parecía clarividencia, no tenía todas las respuestas.

La duda siempre existiría en su corazón, el error humano existía en todas las personas (bueno, excepto en él), y aunque L se distanciara, necesitaba el apoyo de los que le rodeaban. En ocasiones L le buscaba para que le diera apoyo. A veces era algo tan superficial como la piel, nunca nada sólido, sólo un codazo. Pero L había sido un poco más confiado durante el caso Yotsuba. Raito confiaba en que su ignorancia en esos momentos hubiera confundido a L y hecho que su inocencia pareciera más creíble.

Por lo tanto, este era el mejor momento para actuar – cuando sus ojos llenos de inocencia y sus emocionales acciones todavía estaban frescos en la mente de L. Ahora sería el momento perfecto para poner un tipo diferente de presión en el detective, uno más humano que le haría incluso más ambivalente.

Le daría tiempo para pensar sus estrategias y asegurarlas, ya que L estaría demasiado concentrado en intentar analizar su comportamiento. El detective creía que él era Kira. Por lo tanto, para terminar el caso, L tenía la indudable creencia de que si descubría qué tipo de persona era Yagami Raito, entonces el caso estaría prácticamente resuelto.

Sólo era cuestión de tiempo antes de que la profunda curiosidad de L le superase, y cuando llegase ese momento, Raito se aseguraría de estar ahí para verle caer.

* * *

Aquí va el primer capítulo. Digan qué piensan con un review! Esto sólo es un vistazo a la mente maquiavélica de Raito, pero en el siguiente las cosas empezarán a moverse.

Comentarios, por favor!


	2. Serpent à deux têtes

Saludos de nuevo! Aquí viene el siguiente. Una vez que vemos la malvada cabeza de Raito en acción, es hora de entrar en la historia. Es a partir de aquí cuando empieza la acción, aunque con tranquilidad.

**Coexistence is Boredom**

Autor: **Sakurazukamori6**

Traductora: **Ares Sasuke**

**Disclaimer**: Death Note pertenece a Tsugumi Oba y Takeshi Obata, y la historia es de Sakurazukamori6. Si fuera mía, Misa no sería la única que consigue achuchar a Raito en la historia…

* * *

_--La Serpiente de Dos Cabezas--_

L se hacía un ovillo cuando dormía, y permanecía en esa posición hasta que se despertaba de un salto, como un adicto al crack (de verdad que no había mejor manera de describirlo) y se levantaba para buscar su azúcar. Raito también se tenía que levantar entonces, ya que L no avisaba, y si tuviera que depender del detective lo más probable es que se encontrara en el suelo siendo arrastrado a la habitación de vigilancia.

"¿Te gustaría un poco de té, Yagami-kun?" L mantuvo la cuchara en precario equilibrio entre su dedo pulgar y su índice, mientras el brillante cubierto de plata se movía hacia arriba y hacia abajo como si fuera un balancín.

A Raito le recordaba a la situación actual.

"Claro," respondió Raito, aunque hubiera preferido café.

"¿Te gustaría una magdalena, Yagami-kun?" ofreció otra vez, y Raito conocía lo suficiente los hábitos alimenticios del otro como para saber cuándo estaba intentado colarle comida que él no quería. Probablemente porque no era lo suficiente dulce para su gusto, pensó Raito.

Replicó con un "gracias" y luego cogió la magdalena de una pequeña bandeja. Recién levantado, hubiera preferido algo con un poco más de sustancia que un simple té con magdalenas, pero hacer que el detective se levantara y fuera a la cocina era más trabajo del que valía la pena.

Raito se giró en la silla a tiempo para ver a L toqueteando uno de los pasteles, y por la manera en que jugaba con él, parecía que lo encontraba tan poco apetecible como Raito lo veía. Apartó el tenedor, miró a Raito y acercó la fuente a su lado de la mesa.

"¿Te gustan los bollos?" Preguntó L en su infantil y "disimulada" manera para que Raito se fijara en el objeto no deseado y lo quitara de en medio.

'_¿Te gusta el asbesto?'_ quiso preguntar Raito a su vez, pero mantuvo la boca cerrada. Una vez había pensado distraídamente, sin ninguna intención real, intentar envenenar la comida de L. Era un pensamiento ridículo consecuencia de meses de irritación y una dieta pobre.

Aunque claro, cada segundo que pasaba era más tentador y L continuaba lanzando el desdeñado pastelito en su dirección.

"Hombre, estoy hecho polvo." Incluso sin ninguna persona visible a la vista, Matsuda Tota expresaba totalmente en serio su idea de cansancio. El volumen de los monitores que mostraban las imágenes de las cámaras se había bajado para no molestarles mientras desayunaban, pero la voz de Matsuda conseguía romper el agradable silencio, anunciando la llegada del readmitido detective.

Bajó las escaleras indiferente, justo como lo haría cualquier otro día, pero paró en seco cuando se fijó en que los dos lo estaban mirando.

Raito hubiera preferido pasar más tiempo a solas con su adversario, ya que sus planes sólo podían llevarse a cabo en presencia de L y de nadie más. Era demasiado arriesgado "seducir" a L enfrente de Matsuda, incluso si el hombre no se enteraba ni de la mitad de lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

"Ah, hola chicos." Matsuda se enderezó y pasó una mano revisando el pecho de su camisa perfectamente planchada.

"Buenos días, Matsuda-san," le saludó Raito, por el bien de su reputación y de la desinteresada mala educación de L mientras daba la vuelta en su silla giratoria y volvía inmediatamente a comer.

Matsuda sonrió a Raito, haciendo el amago de acercarse, pero la voz de su padre hablando a Mogi se filtró a través del impresionante montaje de tecnología que L usaba para monitorizar todo el edificio. Raito observó a Matsuda girar hacia las escaleras para esperar a su padre.

Había supuesto hace algunos meses que Matsuda se sentía fuera de lugar cada vez que estaba solo y en compañía de los dos. Raito también había llegado a la conclusión de que la _mayoría_ de la gente se sentía inconfortable en la compañía de ambos -- bueno, con la excepción de Misa. Aunque Misa era una excepción para prácticamente todo.

Matsuda, esperando como un dócil cachorro al principio de las escaleras, saludó a los otros dos miembros del equipo de investigación con un alegre "buenos días". Aizawa entró poco después, con una mueca firmemente puesta en su sitio mientras se arreglaba la corbata y bajaba las escaleras.

Ignorante de su humor, Matsuda se lanzó a su encuentro y saludó alegremente a su compañero de trabajo ya que veía mal dejar a alguien de lado. Aizawa procedió a pasar a su lado y empezar una conversación con el jefe de policía.

Estaba resultando ser una mañana normal, y justo cuando, sobre las dos de la tarde, cada hombre se fue juntando en el centro de la habitación, un teléfono empezó a sonar. Encogiéndose aún más en su silla y dirigiendo un largo brazo a su bolsillo trasero, L cogió su móvil.

Todo el mundo sabía que el único que llamaba a L era Watari. Sabían que el hombre mayor estaba en el edificio junto con el equipo de investigación. Sin embargo, nunca le veían ni le oían hasta que decidía revelarse. Todos estaban de acuerdo de que sería más fácil encontrar un fantasma rondando esos pasillos que a ese hombre.

Raito observó a L hablar por el auricular, una cantidad repetitiva de "sí" y "no" que respondían entre las largas pausas de silencio. Esta situación continuó unos cinco minutos. L echó la cabeza a un lado, ofreciendo más oreja al auricular, y el movimiento hubiera pasado desapercibido si no fuera porque la curiosa expresión de su cara llamó la atención de todos.

Hubo una pausa aún más larga mientras L presionaba su pecho contra sus rodillas en alto, y el detective, como si estuviera sujeto a su silla con una cuerda, se echó hacia delante sin pensar en las consecuencias. Parecía tan inmerso en la llamada de teléfono que si se caía de su silla de cara al suelo, Raito dudaba que se diera cuenta.

"Estaré esperando," terminó L, devolviendo su móvil en un movimiento fluido a su bolsillo trasero. La expresión absorta de su cara también desapareció de vista, dando lugar a algo que Raito no estaba seguro de cómo calificar. L parecía agitado, pero también había un atisbo de otra expresión que llamó más su atención mucho más que la de obvia confusión.

Sabía que esa expresión en el detective nunca era buena noticia. Significaba que estaba encajando algunas piezas o que habían sido introducidas nuevas pistas.

Raito rezó para que no fuera lo último. No se podía evitar si L encajaba algunas piezas con las pistas que ya tenía, porque era imposible dejarle totalmente ignorante, pero esas piezas eran pequeñas y no le señalarían como inmediato sospechoso.

No creía que hubiera obviado algo en su repaso diario de información que tenía cada lado. Pero tendría que reexaminar las pistas que había dejado atrás por error, ver dónde estaba el fallo, y cortarlo de raíz antes de que hubiera repercusiones.

Necesitaba tiempo de verdad para reconsiderar algunas cosas, pero para su consternación, Watari se había introducido en la habitación sin avisar. A Raito le fastidió un poco la rapidez con la que había llegado, pero lo apartó para concentrarse en asuntos más importantes.

El hombre mayor, entrando a zancadas en la habitación con unos zapatos de tacón bajo negros, un traje en buenas condiciones, y una maleta, paró frente a L, que le saludó sacudiendo el tenedor de plata, manchado con restos de crema, y el gesto recordó a un director dando la señal de comienzo para su orquesta.

Watari abrió los cierres de la maleta y sacó un archivo. Raito miró la discreta carpeta color vainilla con disimulado interés. Para que Watari estuviera manejando papeles de manera tan arrogante tenía que haber una buena razón.

"Watari ha traído algo a mi atención," empezó L, como si ninguno de ellos hubiera estado en la habitación cuando había tenido lugar su larga conversación telefónica. El otro hombre continuó silencioso, con los ojos cerrados, pero alerta como un perro guardián.

L abrió la carpeta, le echó un vistazo y lo dejó a su izquierda a propósito, donde estaba situado Raito. Raito no hizo ningún comentario. Podría haberle pegado un puñetazo a L por su silencioso insulto, pero sus manos se quedaron visiblemente apoyadas en su regazo.

"El segundo Kira _podría_ haber sido encontrado," dijo L, sin ninguna convicción real en su voz. Sus palabras sonaron tranquilas, incluso cuando ese tema no era en absoluto relajado.

Raito oyó el extraño tono, pero no pudo prestarle mucha atención, no cuando L había declarado que el segundo Kira había sido…_encontrado_.

A pesar de las sorprendentes noticias, se mantuvo sereno y reaccionó de acuerdo a la situación. "¿De verdad? Cómo lo has - ¡eso es genial, Ryuuzaki!" Sorpresa y luego alivio – las proyectó perfectamente tanto en voz como en su expresión, incluso cuando esta nueva relevación le carcomía por dentro. Pararse sólo un segundo transformaría el fino hielo sobre el que había estado patinando durante meses en nubes de sospecha y se rompería. No podía dudar de sí mismo con el juego tan avanzado.

Le siguieron gritos de asombro. Los ocupantes de la habitación se miraron entre ellos con incredulidad. Cuando la sorpresa de la situación desapareció, todos empezaron a preguntar.

L hizo un movimiento con su tenedor para detenerles y el concierto de ruidosos hombres se paró. Distraído, tomó un sorbo de su copa mientras miraba al equipo de investigación, e incluso con la actitud indiferente que estaba mostrando sobre esas noticias, todavía buscaba su completa atención. Ratio se había dado cuenta hace tiempo que a L le gustaba que todo el mundo estuviera pendiente de él), que no disfrutaba tener que hablar a la vez que otros.

Raito no podía entender, ni aunque su vida dependiera de ello, por qué L estaba tratando esa revelación como si fuera una tarea, y se estaba irritando fácilmente al tener que hacerla. ¿Cuál era el propósito de utilizar semejante tono con ellos? Como si prefiriera beber té que explicar de qué iba todo el asunto.

_Entonces se dio cuenta._

Qué torpe por su parte no darse cuenta antes de la respuesta cuando esta no era la primera vez que se había encontrado con los síntomas de ese estado apático antes. L estaba tan fijado con la idea de que él era Kira y Misa era el segundo Kira, que el hecho de que otra persona pudiera estar amenazando sus teorías era como una enorme bofetada en la cara. Simplemente la actitud de L confirmaba que la noticia no tenía nada que ver con él o con Misa.

"Como he dicho antes," continuó L, "el segundo Kira _podría_ haber sido encontrado. Aunque sólo lo llamo segundo para distinguirlo de Higuchi. Como todos vosotros sabéis, no me creo que Higuchi sea el primer y verdadero Kira, pero para no confundirnos, le llamaremos así." Tomó otro sorbo de té, y detrás del borde de su copa, Raito vio las comisuras de su boca temblar. El detective había empezado a empujar la carpeta situada entre ellos hacia Raito, y el adolescente castaño dirigió a L una mirada inquisitiva.

"Si Yagami-kun quiere hacer los honores." Parecía que L se había recuperado de su mal humor, lo que probablemente tenía más que ver con el simple recuerdo de que todavía tenía a su principal sospechoso encadenado a él, y menos con la resolución de intercambiar teorías.

"No nos dejes con la intriga," le animó L, mientras le metía prisa.

Siempre estaba la posibilidad de que esto hubiera sido arreglado para sacarle una reacción en concreto, pero L nunca usaría el mismo método dos veces.

"Ryuuzaki, creo que eres tú quien nos mantiene con la intriga," le contestó Raito, escondiendo el veneno en su lengua mientras le devolvía a L la carpeta.

Pero si esto no era una trampa, ¿entonces quién era el pobre desgraciado al que L había puesto la etiqueta de "segundo" Kira…?

L aceptó la carpeta rechazada sin resentimientos. Levantó una de las esquinas y miró dentro, suspirando todo el rato, "pero yo quería que tú vieras los frutos de mi labor." A pesar de la "aplastante" desilusión en su voz, L continuó su explicación.

"Al desenmascarar a Higuchi como Kira, mi apoyo a este caso se ha triplicado. Países que antes no cooperaban han hecho movimientos para contactar con nosotros. Muchas naciones nos han dado acceso a sus agencias de policía, y gracias a este apoyo, Watari ha sido capaz de colocar una red de equipos de vigilancia consistiendo en el FBI, la Surete Nationale, Kriminalpolizei, el Departamento de Polícia Federal, la C.I.A., P.F.E.W., Interpol, y la lista continúa.

"Esta mañana nuestro contacto en la ciudad francesa de Toulouse, en la región de Mediodía-Pirineos, ha hablado con Watari con información sobre un supuesto Kira."

_¡Francia!_ L sabía que el segundo Kira _no_ estaba en Francia. Lo sabía. Había evidencia irrefutable que lo indicaba, y aún así, aquí estaba, contradiciéndose a sí mismo. L sabía que ambos Kiras eran japoneses, ¿así que cuáles eran sus motivos para ir en contra de sus propias teorías?

¿Se estaba desesperando, o sus apoyos le estaban presionando para que tuviera resultados?

L había visto una cinta confidencial sobre una reunión de las Naciones Unidas dos días antes gracias a Watari. Aparentemente no había tenido ningún problema dejándole verlo a él también. El detective había incluso llegado a pedirle su opinión en el transcurso del video.

Y por lo que parecía, las Naciones Unidas estaban desesperadas. Incluso con el Death Note atrapado, la calma parecía ponerles más nerviosos. Los miembros había discutido durante más de una hora sobre "el cumplimiento poco estricto de las leyes policiales". Habían llegado incluso a dar el estimado título de "simpatizantes de Kira" a ciertas personas en la reunión.

L se había aburrido muy rápidamente, y había empezado a hablar con él. En un punto, habían terminado comentando las clases que Raito quería coger en la Universidad.

L dejó de mover su té, sacó un papel de de la carpeta color vainilla y lo sujetó con cuidado por las esquinas. "Esto nos lo ha mandado nuestro contacto por fax a nuestras líneas privadas. Él _cree_ que este es el 'segundo' Kira."

Raito observó la foto en blanco y negro de un hombre que parecía estar cercano a los cincuenta años. Mirando más de cerca la foto, se fijó en la interesante estructura al fondo.

"El hombre en esta foto ha sido identificado como el Señor Ignatius Corentin Boucher. El señor Ignatius," empezó L con una expresión rara, "es parte del clero responsable del sitio de peregrinación de Lourdes."

"¿Lo dices en serio?" Preguntó Matsuda, y miró a sus compañeros investigadores buscando una respuesta. El resto se quedó en silencio, esperando ansiosamente a que L continuara.

L puso la foto en la mesa y continuó removiendo el té. "La única razón por la que fuimos capaces de localizar al señor Ignatius es porque él mismo se ha entregado. El contacto, a través de sus recursos en la policía de esa área, fue presentado ante el señor Ignatius y le han dado total acceso a la investigación de este caso."

Raito pensó que este era un buen momento para parar esta tontería. "Espero que esto no sea todo lo que tienes. Nos hemos encontrado con mucha gente que decía que era Kira, y para todo lo que han servido es para reírnos un poco y llevarle de viaje al psiquiátrico." A Raito no le gustaba que le hicieran perder el tiempo. L lo sabía, y aún así ahí estaba, haciéndole saltar en el asiento esperando una respuesta.

"Si no me interrumpieras," dijo L tranquilamente. "He dicho que nuestro contacto _cree_ que él es el segundo Kira. Obviamente, yo no soy de la misma opinión. El segundo está aquí, en Japón. Eso no ha cambiado."

"¿Entonces qué estas intentando decir?" Raito se levantó y le miró desde su posición.

"No creo que el señor Ignatius sea el segundo Kira. Él es sólo un desafortunado cura que sabe más de lo que debería sobre _ciertos_ asuntos, ya que fue a la policía no para confesarse como un criminal, sino con la intención de entregar cierto _objeto._"

Raito se mordió el interior de la mejilla.

Sólo había una cosa que podía ser más importante que el propio Kira, y eso era el mecanismo que había utilizado para convertirse en Dios.

"El señor Ignatius ha dicho claramente que posee el arma que usa Kira. Esto es lo que le dijo a las autoridades francesas. Sin embargo, con nuestro contacto lo llamó por su nombre verdadero, el Death Note. También ha dicho a nuestro contacto en una conversación grabada alguno de los componentes que forman el Death Note. Yo todavía no he oído la cinta, pero Watari sí lo ha hecho y confío en su criterio."

L presionó su pulgar en su boca pensativamente. "Dice que se lo dio uno de los peregrinos que visitan la iglesia para que lo 'mantuviera a salvo'. El peregrino no estaba nada seguro en dejar el Death Note en las manos de un cura, así que el Padre Ignatius tuvo que coger el cuaderno bajo secreto de confesión."

L se desplomó en su silla. "No sé si creerme esa historia, pero nos ha encontrado gracias a información que no debería tener. También nos ha buscado con la intención de darnos el Death Note."

"¿Así que este tío nos lo va a dar, así por las buenas?" Aizawa negó con la cabeza, como si estuviera respondiendo su propia pregunta.

"Ha dejado muy claro que no quiere quedárselo. Quiere que aparezca alguien en quien pueda confiar y quitarse ese peso de su conciencia. Sin embargo, si no aparece nadie, lo llevará al Vaticano. Es cierto que no me ha gustado la manera en la que se ha acercado a nosotros, pero si es de verdad el Death Note, no puedo permitir que sea encerrado en la cámara del Papa. He llegado a la conclusión de que me presentaré ante el señor Ignatius y negociaré con él cara a cara."

Yagami-san habló desde detrás de la silla de su hijo. "¿Pero qué pasa si este hombre _es_ el segundo Kira? Te estás exponiendo a un riesgo innecesario. Deberías enviar a un portavoz, o coger a un equipo para que entrara en –"

L le cortó moviendo la cabeza. "Tendría razones para encarcelar al señor Ignatius. Pero si resulta ser otro Kira que prefiera morir antes que decirnos la localización de su Death Note, entonces nunca obtendríamos el cuaderno. No quiero arriesgarme a que pase algo así."

"_Debo_ tenerlo," dijo L, con suficiente convicción en su voz como para callar cualquier otra protesta. "Debo tener ese Death Note para asegurarme que el nuestro no ha sido alterado."

Raito frunció el ceño internamente. No había tardado mucho en sospechar de las reglas falsas.

L no estaba buscando a un Kira. Quería echarle mano a otro Death Note. Si existían varios Kiras, entonces era lógico que hubiera varios de los objetos que los convertía en Kira. Se le había ocurrido en el momento en el que tuvo el Death Note en sus manos y vio al shinigami unido a él.

Ryuuk le había dicho que a veces a los shinigamis se les caía su cuaderno por accidente en este mundo. ¿Pero cuáles eran las posibilidades de que apareciera uno justo en ese momento tan conveniente? Era por esta razón por la que dudaba en que fuera una casualidad, ¿pero entonces cómo podía saber el cura la existencia de un Death Note?

Tenía que haber más de lo que L estaba diciendo. No podía haber un Death Note sin un shinigami en Francia simplemente esperándoles.

¿Podía ser?

Raito no podía negar que sonaba provocador. Si fuera verdad, él podría hacer buen uso de él, pero L también. Si el detective le echaba el guante antes que él, y descubría las reglas falsas…

Podía estar en serios problemas. Esta vez no sería simplemente estar encerrado y vigilado las 24 horas. Era muy probable que L le torturara.

Raito no sabía su aguante ante la tortura, pero no estaba dispuesto a averiguarlo.

Todavía no se sabía en qué manos caería ese Death Note. Como era su principal sospechoso, L tendría que llevárselo allí, no podía dejarle atrás. Eso iría en contra de todo lo que L había hecho hasta ahora, y era demasiado testarudo como para permitir que pasara algo así. L le llevaría a Francia con él y sería allí cuando aparecería su ocasión.

Tendría un oportunidad, sólo una oportunidad para obtener el Death Note de ese señor Ignatus. Sin embargo, la dificultad estaría en conseguir ese escenario mientras L estaba prácticamente sobre él. Ahí estaba el desafío. Estar encadenado a L creaba muchos problemas, pero también le proporcionaba una coartada sólida. La ejecución de Higuchi era un ejemplo de sus ventajas.

Al final, L ayudaría a su causa más de lo que se daba cuenta.

* * *

**Todos los lugares y organizaciones son reales. Las definiciones están sacadas de nuestra amigable Wikipedia:**

**1. SureteNationale –** Ahora se llama Policía Nacional. Es una de las dos fuerzas de policía nacional en Francia.

**2. Kriminalpolizei –** Una rama de la policía alemana de detectives; se puede acortar como Kripo.

**3. Departamento de Policia Federal –** Policía Nacional Brasileña.

**4. P.F.E.W**—Federación de Policía de Inglaterra y Gales. (Lo he puesto como un acrónimo, y me he dado cuenta de que es una mala idea ya que suena como si alguien estornudara.)

**5. Toulouse –** Es una ciudad en el suroeste de Francia a la orilla del río Garonne. El area metropolitana de Toulouse es la cuarta más grande en Francia y una de las que más rápido crecen en Europa.

**6. Lourdes –** Es un destino turístico conocido como la Ciudad Marial (un sitio de peregrinación). Hoy, Lourdes tiene una población de unos 17,000 habitantes pero es capaz de acoger a unos 5 millones de peregrinos y turistas desde marzo hasta octubre. Lourdes es la segunda cuidad con más hoteles en Francia después de Paris, con unos 270 establecimientos.

* * *

Dar las gracias a **The Hawk Eye** y **judi42** (especialmente a ella que me ha metido en su comu C2! Gracias!)

A proposito, el asbesto, también llamado amianto, es un mineral que aspirado o ingerido en grandes cantidades es tóxico, y aunque en primer momento no es mortal, puede causar enfermedades respiratorias y cáncer en varios órganos.

Reviews, please!


End file.
